objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Thirteenth Episode Is Quick This Time
Object Oblivion Thirteenth Episode Is Quick This Time ---- In the night, presumably 2AM, everyone from the Top five was awaken by a bell that went ding-a-ling a-ling like Chuck Berry’s ding-a-ling-a-ling… Bricky then noticed the writing and said, “That came out wrong…” …Shut up, please! Ahem! It was peaceful and quiet with only the disturbance of crickets breaking the peace… and Blue Spirit… “Come on! We got a whole new challenge at Eight!” Blue Spirit screamed, shputing through a megaphone “Blue Spirit,” Candy Cane said, “It is Two in the morning!” “It is…” Blue Spirit said, then he stopped and said, “Whoops!” Then he coughed, “Well since we woke up this late, I might as well get the show on the road!” He then dragged all the eliminated contestants, some cranky and some sleepy, to the voting booth. “Highest number of votes get deuced! Go!” Comic Book was first, and after stepping into the booth, he noticed that Bricky, Candy Cane, Snakey, and Bowling Ball were up for voting. “Okay… uh… I’ll vote on Candy cane since she only debut a few episodes ago!” Unaware to them, the remaining five were watching the process through a TV, with Candy Cane getting mad, “Don’t they get “Get to Know Your Character Handouts”?” “They were TOO expensive,” Blue Spirit said Basketball was next, “I’m voting on Candy Cane because I actually prefer Needle without the slapping!” Candy Cane remarked, “Oooo! He likes bland characters!” Mp3 was next, “Uh… the Green Noodle! Cause I don’t remember them from the competition!” So, she voted on Snakey Envelope also voted for her as well, “She already was out and doesn’t deserve to win!” Snakey remarked, “Good thing I’m predicting my elimination sssssssssssssoon!” Crayon voted for Bricky, “It is her fault I cannot vote for Fruitcake, who is HIS fault we lost the challenge!” Fruitcake said, “You know… that’s total rubbish Crayon!” Prism was next, “This elimination will be *yawn* hard…!” Then she falls asleep, hitting on Snakey’s button, giving her another vote. Soda voted on Bowling Ball, because, “I’m jealous of the low number of votes he’s been getting.” Bowling Ball just shrugged it off. Toothbrush voted for Candy Cane because, “She is just a worthless character that only slaps name-callers and is red and white!” “Hey!” Candy Cane said, “Red and White looks GOOD in me!” TNT was the LAST voter. “Hmm…” “Oh, and you can only vote for Candy Cane or Snakey,” Blue Spirit said TNT went, “Oh…” He then had A LOT to think, “Caney, is just rude and hatful…” He then gets slapped by Candy Cane’s project which responds, “Don’t call Candy Cane, Caney!” TNT then went madder, “And has a USELESS piece of machinery! But Snakey, let me count her flaws… well she ignited me in Episode nine and she never cared for me… so I vote for her!” “Snakey… with four votes! You been eliminated… again!” Blue Spirit said, launching her away. “Welp… we are now down to the Final four! Bowling Ball, Bricky, Candy Cane, and Fruitcake. All your names are the first six letters of the alphabet!” “So, what do we do now?” Asked Fruitcake Blue Spirit didn’t respond Bricky coughed and asked, “What are we to do now?” “Easy,” Blue Spirit said. “Relax… Sixteen hours till the next challenge and…” Then he heard the horns of a Yacht coming in, “Tell me this isn’t some inspection!” The Yacht was large. It was white, red, and blue all over and read ‘Prism Express’. Once it docked, another Prism, only this time with a beard, stepped out and introduced himself as, “Lord Pyramid… now where’s the rep carpet?” “Uh…” Bricky asked, seeing the other prism, “Are you Prism’s Dad?” He turned around and asked, “Who was asking you?” Bricky felt he WAS Prism’s Dad now from his rude response “Maybe you should follow me, I know where your daughter is,” Bricky said, allowing him to follow her, “Oh, and no red carpets!” He groaned in disappointment, but still followed her to the Elimination Dudgeon Upon seeing Prism in the Dudgeon, Lord Pyramid asked, “So, she got eliminated? Better not been first one out because I will sue for everything!” “No!” Bricky said, trying to calm LP down, “She did good… made it to Episode eight.” Prism noticed her Dad and walked up to him, “Hey Dad, sorry you have to see me like this.” “Oh,” said Lord Pyramid, hugging her, “It’s okay!” Then he stopped and after a while, “So, no ten million.” “Sorry,” Prism said, shrugging her shoulders. Fruitcake joined them as he walked down the basement. He accidently trips on a little rock and crashes into LP, “Oh, sorry sir!” Lord Pyramid turned harshly and grabbed the cake, “Back at home! Cakes like you were hung, sliced, burned, and read ‘Twilight’!” Prism grabbed her father, “Daddy! Please! Don’t mess with my friend’s BF!” He stopped before looking at his daughter, “Eh? Friend? BF? What is it boyfriend or best friend?’ “It’s both…” Bricky said, blushing and nuzzling Fruitcake. “Ha!” Lord Pyramid said, “Back at home! If you fell in love, you take them to your room and give them all the energy they want! And make sure to do it so the bird gets the bee…” Basketball shushed him, “We don’t want to hear a story about people making love with each other! Right guys?” Everyone agreed, except for Crayon, who had a notebook and pencil with him, “Uh, could you explain it all to me… and don’t forget the juicy parts!” Prism dragged Fruitcake and Bricky away before LP could tell Crayon about love, “I was worried about this! He thinks he’s immortal and will be cruel to anyone, nor will he stop doing anything that would be a problem!” “Well,” Bricky said, “Just tell him that you wish that you were nicer, it worked when I talked to you.” “I know…” Prism said, unsure, “But he’s a little different from me.” “You mean a WHOLE lot different,” Toothbrush said “Okay, yes!” Prism said, “But if you feel it’ll work, then I’ll do it!” She left the group to talk with her father, “Daddy. Remember when you told me only us prisms are important in this world…?” “Yeah,” Lord Pyramid said, raising an eyebrow in confusion “Well, I still believed in kindness… before you dragged me in to the dark side!” Prism said, tearing up “But Prism…” He said, confused again over what is going on “No Daddy!” Prism said, now almost sobbing, “I changed back to my true self because of Bricky! My first friend on this show! And forget bribing the host for me to return, because if you want me to compete for the money and stay away from friends, then I’m not doing it!” “But the money,” Lord Pyramid cried, fearing he’ll lose ten million just because she won’t compete “No,” Prism said, completely crying, “You have to stop being greedy! Money doesn’t solve EVERYTHING!!! Besides, if Bricky wins, I will get Seven hundred and fourteen thousand and two hundred and eighty-five dollars! I took a level in kindness episodes ago, now it is the same for you and other Prisms!” She turned her back around and walked back to Bricky, “How was that?” “Fine,” Bricky replied with, worried this show will tear Prism up with her father. Lord Pyramid was left distraught that her daughter would call him out over being mean. He was in his thoughts, “No, seven hundred thousand, blah blah blah, sounds big, but it being one-fourteenth of it all, I really need that ten million! Oh, that Bricky will pay for making my daughter switch back to her… ugh… positive side!” He then noticed Mp3 sitting alone in the corner. He approached her and touched her, startling her, “Yikes! Could you warn me before you touch me!” He apologized before noticing on her screen was a folder which read ‘WARNING: PRIVATE STUFF! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM IT!!’. It also had a bloody skull. He was curious, “What’s with the warning?” “Since you’re new,” Mp3 said, before turning towards the other contestants, “And the only one I can trust…”. She then returned to looking at Lord Pyramid, “I’ll do so! This is a folder containing copies of illegal apps I own! I made a folder like this just in case something like Episode four occurred, but it’s my secret so no touch…” Lord Pyramid then pressed a flash drive into her and stole her folder from her. However, TNT, Comic Book, and Snakey were nearby, “Uh, Sssssssssir? What are you doing?” Lord Pyramid had an excuse, so there was NO time to waste, “I just heard she got some of the good jams from Lilly Nasty Z…” “Lil Nas X,” TNT said, getting suspicious “…and good ole’ Country man, Miley Cyrus’s Dad!” “You mean Billy Ray Cyrus?” Comic Book said, also suspicious “Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesss…” Lord Pyramid was seating hard. “I got you three gifts!” He then pulled out three gifts. “A dead brown mouse for the Snake, a coupon for the Bomb, and a thingy for the Thingy… Enjoy!” “Oooo! Dead mousssssse!” Snakey said, biting into it. As she enjoyed it, she realized, she cannot open her mouth! “Mmmm? Mmmmmm!!!” “Oh, sorry ma’am!” lord Pyramid said, obviously lying, “That mouse wasn’t brown when I found it. It only was that when Super Peanut Butter was in it, you know Peanut Butter and Glue… but you know the saying, ‘Two Mouths Closed Equal One Love’!” Snakey continued to struggle to open her mouth, but the Peanut Butter was TOO strong! “Hey!” TNT shouted, in anger, “This coupon said it is for Free Cello lessons!” “I know,” Lord Pyramid said, chuckling a bit, “And they start right now, till the Finale. So goodbye!” TNT realized he was being dragged by a Music Note away from the Dudgeon. He struggled to let go, but the Note refused, “At least the Finale isn’t that FAR!!!” He was dragged away to spend days at a Cello Practice Camp. “Well…” Comic Book said, realizing what’s going on, “Maybe I WON’T open my gift then, and I will just tell Prism about this!” He slammed the gift down, unaware that it would cause a loud bang and cause him to fall on his face, breaking his glasses. “Ah! My glasses! I need them like how Indiana Jones needs his whip!” “Geez,” Lord Pyramid said, “No wonder people hate you! Bye!” He took the flash drive and dashed out of the Dudgeon. He hid inside a bush and noticed Bowling Ball. “Hmmm…” He snuck out of the bush and went to the ball, “Sup’ Bowling Ball, how many touchdowns?” “What?” Bowling Ball said in confusion, then he said, “No man, yuh tink football! Mi a Bowling Ball which means mi inna…” “Golf! No wait, Basketball! No, no, no… That one sport about kicking balls Americans hate!” Bowling Ball sighed, wishing to facepalm right now, “Wi wi wuk pan it…” “So,” Lord pyramid said, trying to restart the conversation, “How’s the competition?” “Oh, fine,” Bowling Ball said, starting to trust the prism, “But mi main problem… mi di ongle one dat understands wah even happening here. Dat just magically appears outta nowhere. Like a desert, a cavern, a craft-building… ALL magic!” “But,” Lord Pyramid said, trying to get into more the contestants, “How are the other contestants?” “Fruitcake a waah nice guy, Candy Cane gud, but ave a slapping problem, an Bricky,” He paused and stared at her leaving the Dudgeon with Fruitcake, “Sigh, ow mi even explain har to yuh… shi an mi aren’t friends.” This got Lord Pyramid’s attention, “Wi neva speak directly all di time, inna fact mi doubt anyone even notices mi…” “I notice you,” Lord Pyramid said, “In fact, the readers like you! They want you to win! And I believe it!” “Thanks,” Bowling Ball said, “But it wi tek more dan words to mek mi betta… inna ten hours di laas challenge an mi need fi step up mi game.” He rolled away so he could speak with Caney… The reader gets slapped by Candy Cane, “Don’t call me Caney!” Now inside the abandoned craft-building, Lord Pyramid opened the file which contained a lot of data: Hypnotizing, kill commands, a cotton candy generator! Everything! “And they thought I was foolish!” He found a ‘Challenges Blue Spirit plans’ tab and opened it to today’s challenge, “A disco challenge? No! That’s dead!” He changed it into something he knows he could help Bowling Ball with, “Who’s laughing now!” He then evilly laughs as he confirms the selection. Hours later, “Alright, last challenge before the Finale! We got a huge challenge planned for that… but first, this challenge! A…” Blue Spirit said, before checking the charts, “Break the ribbon to win…” A red ribbon stretched between two trees shows up. “Okay, go!” Not of the four contestants started, “Uh… what’s our goal?” Fruitcake asked “Well your stupid excuse for a dessert! You break the ribbon!” Blue Spirit replied with, slapping Fruitcake afterwards. “Do we get any tools or anything,” Bricky asked, now concerned “Nope.” Blue Spirit said. Lord Pyramid, hiding in a bush, used a voice-changing microphone to make himself sound like Merlin the Wizard (You know, Disney), saying, “A chosen one thee, must break the ribbon see.” Then he grabbed a magnet and set it on Bowling Ball and aimed it where no one could see it, but it would still work. Bowling Ball suddenly was moving towards the ribbon, “Mi moving wen mi not!? Dis a impossible!!” He managed to crash into the ribbon, breaking it. “Bowling Ball wins!” Blue Spirit said, not paying attention to the fact that something was making Bowling Ball move. “Bowling Ball,” Fruitcake said, rushing to him, “Are you ok?” “Yuh,” Bowling Ball said, dizzy now, “But mi move wen mi neva.” “Bowling Ball,” Blue Spirit said, showing the final four, two tv screens, “For winning the challenge! Not only are you immune, but I grant you… the first finale ticket!” The tv screen then displayed Bowling Ball on the first tv. “Two contestants will also leave next episode!” Everyone was gasping. “Readers, vote either Candy Cane, Bricky, or Fruitcake out of the show… but be warned only one will survive that elimination!” ---------- Link: here ---- Hiding in another shrub, Lord Pyramid was calling someone, “Yeah, I am still here. They haven’t suspected a thing! Yeah, MmmHmm! Oh, and I got a plan! That Fruitcake may seem nice, but if I act rude to the Lego Brick as him, she’ll know something not right. Candy Cane hates to be called a C-A-N-E-Y! But thankfully I’m too far away for her to hear! She’s also a backfire! I find nothing offensive on Caney! But, Bowling Ball… the limbless contestant… he may seem like an option… just gotta make sure he does everything I want him to do!” He then evilly laughs, “Don’t worry, honey! That ten million will be as sweet as ours!” Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the long waiting BFB 13 *The episode was originally titled as Disco-Trap Category:Object Oblivion Category:Episodes